ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Elogium (episode)
Removed * Ocampa women are supposed to give birth, according to Kes and Neelix's assumptions, to one child only. But, having only one opportunity in life to become pregnant, the population would decrease by at least half on each generation. So, Ocampa women probably give birth to multiple children in most cases. It is also possible that they give birth multiple times within the timespan of the elogium. If needed, should be on the Ocampa article, but as it is now it is a nitpick and speculative.--31dot 22:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Wildman's Baby Should the last bit of information on this episode, about Janeway already knowing about Naomi's baby, be moved to the background information instead? It seems more of a continuity error than anything else.--Obey the Fist!! 21:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I would agree with moving it into the background information section as a continuity error. Furthermore, the phrasing is odd/confusing, particularly if (like me) you haven't seen "The Fury", as it mentions Kes traveling to the past, Tuvok having hallucinations, and Janeway somehow thus knowing of the pregnancy before this conversation with Ensign Wildman. I would also recommend putting "Naomi Wildman, Ensign Wildman's daughter", given that the rest of the article only refers to "Ensign Wildman" without providing her first name of Samantha. Dalton Imperial 05:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::This whole thing about the pregnancy's discovery really bothered me. When searching the Stardate article, I found a link to a calculator on stardates (I really didn't want to go over what the actual math was if I didn't have to). According to that site's calculator, Voyager left the Alpha Quadrant on Feb 15th. Elogium occurred on Oct 14th. Now it seems we have to conclude that Ktarian sperm is simply slow to act, or at the very least interacts poorly with human females. -- Organous 14:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Or, we trust that the stardate calculator isn't accurate. -- sulfur 22:01, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Neelix' parenthood dilemma. This may have been discussed before but in season 1, Ep. 15 "Jetrel," Neelix says ""After the cascade, a man returns to what used to be his home to look for survivors. The impact of the blast had set off hundreds of fires. There's just smoldering ruins and the stench of seared flesh. In the distance, in the middle of the emptiness, from a cloud of dust, he can see bodies moving, whimpering, coming toward him. They're monsters. Their flesh horribly charred. One comes toward him. Mangled arms outstretched. He turns away, frightened. Then the thing speaks. He knows by the sound of her voice that she's not a monster, but a child. A little girl. Her name was Palaxia. He brought her back to Talax with the other survivors. For the next few weeks, I stayed at her bedside and watched her wither away. Those are consequences, Dr. Jetrel." I took Palaxia to be Neelix' child. If so, there are obvious continuity problems between that episode and this. Has the relationship between Neelix and Palaxia been addressed elsewhere? :There is no evidence to suggest Palaxia was Neelix's child. Using the term "little girl" is universal and not indicative of "daughter". Steph6n 10:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC)Steph6n